


The incredible power of being an idiot

by httmarkinhos



Series: The umbrella academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Multi, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), No Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httmarkinhos/pseuds/httmarkinhos
Summary: Incredible follies, of crazy people Incredibles!
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: The umbrella academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Lila:** You are too soft for a watchman!

**Diego:** Me? I am a cruel killer

**Klaus:** Diego fluffy I made you another flower necklace

**Diego:**...

**Klaus:** He lives losing

**Lila:** Great killer!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cinco tropeços e quase cai no chão** _

**Dolores:** ...

 **Cinco:** Desculpe, acho que estou me apaixonando por você!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanya:** i lost my phone how am i going to call an uber?  


 **Allison:** are you talking to me where?

 **Vanya:**...

 **Allison:**...

 **Vanya:** Got it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Vanya:** I am lesbian!

 **Klaus:** Congratulations, found out now?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Klaus was driving the car at high speed**_

**Diego:** I'm scared, I can't die, I have a family, my mom likes me

 **Klaus:** does your mother like you?

 **Diego:** she loves me!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Grace hears a loud noise from the living room, when he arrives there he finds a bed that was probably thrown down the stairs, with klaus on top of it** _

**Grace:** what?

 **Luther:** he woke me up screaming in my ear

 **Grace:** so did you get him out of bed?

 **Klaus:** correcting ... with the bed

 **Grace:** YOU ARE CRAZY?

 **Luther:** at least the bed didn't break

 **Klaus:** she is resistant, where did you buy?

 **Grace:** ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Diego enters an arts museum** _

**Diego:** I'm selling myself to you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Police:** what are your names?

 **Luther:** don't tell him, Five!

 **Police:** So are you, Five?

 **Five:** very well, Luther...

 **Police:** and you are Luther!


	10. Chapter 10

**Klaus:** hey do you think i can put 10 chocolates in my mouth?

 **Ben:** you are a danger to society!

 **Diego:** and a coward, put 20!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Vanya:** I can't believe we're locked together in this room!

_**Allison throws the key out the window** _

**Allison:** neither me, what a shame...

 **Vanya:** i saw this!

 **Allison:** double misfortune


	12. Chapter 12

**Vanya:** I don't like girls!

_**beautiful girl passes by your side** _

**Vanya:**...I married her


	13. Chapter 13

**Five:** let's play ball?

 **Diego:** how's that?

 **Five:** you take a horse and climb on top!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Vanya and Diego get lost on the way from the market to the vacation home** _

**Five:** I had an idea to find them!

_**tie Klaus on top of the car, because he was a walking megaphone** _

**Klaus:** WHERE ARE YOU? THE LUNCH IS READY!...ANOTHER APOCALYPSE IS APPROACHING...PROMOTION KNIVES!

 **Vanya:** this is the...

 **Diego:** KNIVES!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**klaus:** hey knew "&" looks like a man dragging his ass on the floor?

 **Diego:** you changed my life!


	16. Chapter 16

**Luther:** you need a hobby...

 **Klaus:** I already have one

 **Luther:** tease ben doesn't count!

 **Klaus:** you are right, this is not a hobby it is a profession, and I am the best in it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Diego:** do you want to be my sunshine?

 **Luther:** yes?

 **Diego:** well, set yourself on fire and walk 149.547.890.800 meters away from me!!!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Five laughing uncontrollably** _

**Allison:** impossible, who is you?

_**Vanya making cross sign** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Diego:** why locked me in the closet?

 **Klaus:** why? will you leave the closet hermano?

_**Luther on the floor laughing** _


End file.
